There are an emerging number of standards for cellular communication. For example, the European GSM system works in transmission bands known as GSM 850, GSM 900, GSM 1800 and GSM 1900, where the numeric part of the name is indicative of the frequency of the band expressed in MHz. Furthermore, the UMTS system operates on a transmission band between 1.92 and 1.98 GHz. It would clearly be desirable if a telecommunications device could easily switch between these various telecommunications standards depending on which service it wished to use, or indeed which service was available.